I will always love you
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: OneShot! Les sentiments de SB envers RL exprimés à travers la chanson lovesong de The Cure qui leur va si bien. R&R! dsl le site m'a foiré la mise en page TT


Love Song :  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am whole again.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am fun again.  
  
However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you.  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am free again. Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am clean again.  
  
However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you.  
  
Première partie :  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am home again. Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am whole again.  
  
Certes, j'aurais souhaité que nous nous retrouvions d'une façon différente.  
  
Bien entendu j'aurais préféré lire un regard différent du regard suspicieux qu'il m'a lancé quand il est entré dans la Cabane. Mais de le voir ici, cet air vif peint sur ses traits, en un tel soir, tout cela me faisait sentir de retour chez moi, avec quelqu'un en qui avoir confiance, qui sait qu'il peut compter sur moi. De retour à Hogwarts, mon premier réel « chez moi » comme 24 ans auparavant.  
  
Puis il me redécouvrit. Je devais faire pale figure comparé au Sirius Black de nos jeunes années. Mais, comme il était l'homme qu'il était, qu'il avait vécu ce qu'il avait vécu et que nous nous retrouvions enfin au bout de presque 13 ans, il m'offrit son fameux sourire, son regard tendre, et m'aida à me relever, me prenant dans une étreinte. Une étreinte sincère, poussée par une folie douce, qui me fit ressentir un fabuleux sentiment de plénitude non ressenti depuis 13 longues années. 13 longues années sans ses sourires, ses étreintes, sa présence. J'en venais à me demander ce qui en dehors du désir de vengeance m'avait fait tenir le coup. Mais maintenant que nous étions à nouveau si proche l'un de l'autre, la partie de mon âme qui était restée vide pendant plus d'une décennie et de nouveau pleine. Il la comblait. Par sa simple présence.  
  
Seconde partie :  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am young again. Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am fun again.  
  
N'ayant pas de logement à proprement parler et Remus n'ayant qu'au moment de nos retrouvailles que son travail de fonction, nous n'avons pu passer énormément de moments ensemble. Mais nous sommes tout de même parvenus à échanger des billets qui indiquait un lieu et une heure la plupart du temps. Pour nous retrouver, tenter de rattraper le temps perdu, ressasser des vieux souvenirs. Des vieux souvenirs qui nous ôtaient les ombres qui hantaient nos yeux, nous ramenaient des années en arrière, lorsque nous n'avions pas besoin de nous préoccuper de ce que nous adviendrons, que je n'avais pas la hantise d'être attrapé par des autorités, des moments où nous nous voyions en cachette et où notre seule préoccupation était de ne pas être surpris ensemble. Grâce à ces souvenirs qui n'étaient propres qu'à nous 2, à sa façon de me regarder, de me toucher, de me parler et même de me réprimander quelque fois comme autrefois lorsqu'il était préfet, j'avais l'impression d'être jeune à nouveau.  
  
Durant nos rendez-vous « clandestins », nos conversations, comme jadis, traitaient de tous les sujets, de ce qui nous ennuyait, de ce qui nous faisait vivre, nous faisait languir, de ce que nous aimions, de ce qui nous faisait rire. Et comme à l'époque où nous étions encore 4, il riait à mes facéties, à mes remarques, à ce que je disais pour le décontracter, lui faire oublier la douleur, la malédiction. Et je me sentais drôle à nouveau, digne de mon statut d'ex-marauder. Digne de Lui. Digne de notre amour.  
  
Troisième partie :  
  
However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you.  
  
Lorsque j'étais Là Bas, si loin de Lui et que je venais à être confronté à un Dementor, je me remémorais que peu importe la distance, le L'aimerai toujours. Et peu importais le nombre d'années qui passait, le sentiment restait toujours présent, me servant de but, d'espoir et d'épée : le but de Le reconquérir et de Le reconquérir. L'espoir que quelqu'un ne me croit pas vraiment coupable, que je sois encore aimé, que je ne sois pas seul, pas complètement. L'épée contre les de dementors, mon souvenir heureux, c'était Lui. Et peu importe ce que j'ai pu dire, les doutes que j'ai pu avoir à Son encontre, qu'Il ne m'aime plus, qu'Il me croit coupable ... peu importe ces mots que je n'ai pas pensé, je n'ai eu de cesse de L'aimer. Je l'aimerai toujours.  
  
Quatrième partie :  
  
Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am free again. Whenever I'm alone with you, You make me feel like I am clean again.  
  
À chaque fois que je suis avec Lui, j'oublie ces années d'erreurs et de parjures, j'oublie ma condition de « dangereux criminel évadé d'Azkaban », j'oublie le tort que l'on m'a causé, de qui cela venait, j'oublie le fait que des Dementors sont prêts à m'infliger leur baiser à tous moments, j'oublie aussi que des Aurors sont prêt à me livrer à ces même Dementors. Et grâce à Lui, à son sourire et son regard, je me sens libre à nouveau. Grâce à Lui toujours, les erreurs que j'ai commis, le désir de vengeance qui m'a habité et m'habite toujours, je me sens propre à nouveau, car Il m'a pardonné et qu'Il est la seule personne au monde dont le regard et le jugement portés sur moi m'importe.  
  
Dernière partie :  
  
However far away, I will always love you. However long I stay, I will always love you. Whatever words I say, I will always love you. I will always love you.  
  
Peu importe l'endroit où je me trouve et la distance qui nous sépare, je L'aimerai toujours. Peu importe combien de temps je reste avec Lui, je L'aimerai toujours. Peu importe les mots que je Lui adresse, je L'aimerai toujours. Je T'aimerai pour toujours.  
  
1993, Sirius Black.  
  
Personnages : J.K. Rowling, de Harry Potter and the Prisonner of Azkaban (principalement). Chanson : « Lovesong » de The Cure.  
  
Une tite review siouplé? Juste pour la forme ;p 


End file.
